Embodiments of the invention relate to systems and techniques for validating safety feature on automobiles and similar vehicles.
Modern automobiles, particularly passenger vehicles include number of safety features. Exemplary safety features include anti-lock braking systems (“ABS”), electronic stability control (“ESC”), adaptive cruise control (“ACC”), and the like. Before these safety features are incorporated into vehicles sold to the public, they are tested or validated. These tests often require driving pre-release or pre-series vehicles for extended periods or over a large number of miles. Depending on the functionality, the number of miles can exceed several hundred thousand miles. One automotive safety function or system that requires a high number of validation miles is forward-looking collision mitigation with brake-intervention, especially if the brake-intervention includes full braking of the vehicle. Other examples include collision evasion assistance, and collision mitigation in reverse with full autonomous braking.